


Something Better

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Muke Clemmings, Roughness, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, after show sex, luke gets his wisdom teeth out, michael takes care of him, mild exhibitionism, they play a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s like Luke is trying to say so many things with one look and somehow Michael is understanding them all. Or is he? Because to him it looks like Luke is saying 'push me up against a wall and fuck me' or maybe it’s something more like 'do something, I dare you.' Or maybe Michael’s just really turned on by the sight of his best friend covered in sweat and staring at him with dark, dilated eyes."</p><p>Luke gets his wisdom teeth removed and feels quite affectionate and honest in the haze of his anesthesia. Later, he's embarrassed about the things he confessed to Michael, so Michael does what he can to even out the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :-)

When the front door swings open to reveal a very disgruntled Luke Hemmings, Michael can’t quite hold back his smirk.   
  
Luke’s cheeks are puffy and he’s pouting, his eyebrows pulled together cutely as his bright blue eyes search the room before landing on Michael, settled into the couch with a controller in his hands. When their eyes meet, Luke juts his bottom lip out even further before dropping his bag carelessly on the floor beside him and dragging himself over to the couch.  
  
“Mikeeey,” he whines loudly before dropping beside Michael and digging his forehead into his shoulder. Michael’s smile widens and he pauses his game before looking down at the mop of blond hair brushing against his skin.   
  
“Hey, how’d it go?” he asks, thoughtlessly carding his fingers through the younger boy’s unkempt hair. Luke lifts his head up and makes puppy dog eyes at Michael as he curls up into a tight ball against Michael’s side, his face pressed under his armpit.   
  
“Muh mouf feels funny,” he slurs, snuggling up against Michael’s side like a little kid. These cuddles are somewhat uncommon between the two of them these days, most of their snuggling done in the middle of the night when one of them can’t sleep, but Michael more than welcomes it.   
  
He snorts and wraps an arm around Luke, saying, “Yeah, it looks funny, too, without your lip ring in.”  
  
Luke gasps at this and lifts his head up to stare at Michael with wide eyes.   
  
“Oh muh-god!” he exclaims before stating, “I have a lip ring.”  
  
“Yeah, you do,” Michael confirms with a chuckle. He’s actually been looking forward to Luke getting his wisdom teeth out all week just so that he could tease him while he’s drugged up and trick him into saying embarrassing things. He’s realizing this probably won’t be very difficult to do.   
  
“You should have one, too,” Luke continues, spinning around on his butt and then lying back so that his head is in Michael’s lap and gazing up at him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Luke nods and says, “Yeah, you have hot lips.”  
  
A laugh tumbles out of Michael’s mouth and he chokes a little in surprise, eyebrows quirking wildly and another smirk pulling across his face.  
  
“I have hot lips?” he asks, amusement evident in his tone. “What does that mean?”  
  
“It _means_ ,” Luke begins, dragging out the word and adding a dramatic eye roll, “that your lips are hot. Duh.”  
  
Michael’s at a loss for how to respond to this, but he doesn’t have to because Luke soon continues.  
  
“And your hair,” he says, reaching up and firmly tugging his fingers through Michael’s newly dyed hair, pushing it off his forehead and then grasping the longer strands at the nape of his neck. Michael feels a flush spread across his skin but he tries to ignore it as he stares down at the blond. “The black. So hot.”  
  
“Okay, Luke,” Michael says, trying to brush off his words with a laugh. He thought it would be fun to get Luke to say embarrassing things like this, but for some reason he’s the one feeling embarrassed. Luke is staring at him like he’s the only other human on earth and it’s making Michael’s stomach feel funny. He suddenly wants Luke to be off his lap and probably like, in a different country, too.   
  
“S’that why you did it?” Luke asks, letting his grip loosen and then resting his hand across the hot skin of Michael’s neck.   
  
“What?”  
  
“The black,” Luke says, eyes still not leaving Michael. “‘Cuz you knew how sexy it’d look?”  
  
Michael forces out some more laughter and gives Luke a look as he says, “You’re on drugs. Literally.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So you don’t even know what you’re saying.”  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Luke insists, letting his palm begin sliding down Michael’s chest slowly. “I’m saying you’re sexy.”  
  
Michael swallows the lump in his throat before saying, “Yeah, and would you ever say that if you weren’t hopped up on pain meds?”  
  
Luke thinks about this for a minute and then giggles, eyes shining and teeth on display through a goofy smile. He shakes his head and says, “No, silly, I can’t tell you that in real life.”  
  
His words hit Michael like a truck, and although the boy on his lap doesn’t appear to have a care in the world, Michael is suddenly very tense and his throat feels tight. He stares down at Luke and collects his thoughts.  
  
“Luke, this is real life,” he says seriously, holding his gaze. Luke blinks at him for a drawn out moment before out of nowhere, he spews out an amazingly unattractive laugh, shooting small droplets of spit onto Michael’s face as he curls in on himself, shaking with laughter. Michael stares as Luke presses face against Michael’s tummy, clenching a fist in his shirt with one hand while the other holds his own stomach. Michael lets out a breathy laugh as well, unable to resist because Luke’s giggle is contagious.   
  
When Luke finally catches his breath, his eyes return to Michael’s, and Michael has to bite down on his lip because the younger boy is just so beautiful, even with his swollen cheeks and chapped lips. His ocean eyes are brighter than ever and his cheek is dimpled like always and fuck, Michael is so far gone.   
  
“Oops,” Luke says carelessly before starting to laugh some more.   
  
“What’s going on here?” Ashton’s voice interrupts Luke’s laughter and Michael’s staring, making both the boys jump. Michael hadn’t even noticed the oldest boy’s presence and he avoids his eye because he just knows Ashton saw the way he was looking at Luke, with all the fondness in the world pooled in his eyes, and he doesn’t feel like seeing his knowing smirk.   
  
Luke turns his head and smiles widely at Ashton, making grabby hands at him and saying, “Ashyyyy!”  
  
Ashton smiles at him and says, “Hey, Lukey, how’s your mouth?”  
  
Luke rolls sideways off the couch and lands on his hands and knees on the floor before standing up and enveloping Ashton in a hug. Michael frowns and misses the warmth on his lap.   
  
“Dunno, can’t feel it,” he mumbles against Ashton’s shoulder before dropping backwards onto the couch, landing heavily beside Michael again and leaning almost completely against him, his long arm draped on top of Michael’s and their thighs pressed firmly together. Michael’s frown vanishes. That is, until he catches Ashton’s eye, and the long-haired boy gives him the exact smile he was dreading. Michael rolls his eyes and scowls at him.   
  
“Michael could probably help you with that,” Ashton says with a smirk, and if he wasn’t standing so far away Michael would punch him.   
  
“Huh?” Luke asks, giving Michael a confused look.   
  
“Fuck off, Ashton,” Michael grumbles, picking his controller up again and glaring at the tv as he unpauses his game.   
  
Ashton sniggers and then returns his attention to Luke as he says, “Do you want some soup, little Hemmo?”  
  
Luke scrunches up his nose and says, “No, I want hot dogs.”  
  
Michael snorts at this as he continues playing his game, doing his best to appear unfazed but really enjoying the warmth pressed up against his side.   
  
Ashton frowns and says, “Hot dogs? I don’t know if that’s the best choice when you’ve just had mouth surgery, mate.”  
  
Luke just whines in response, tossing his head back against the couch and pouting some more.   
  
“How ‘bout some ice cream, Lukey?” Michael finds himself asking, turning to Luke to see a bright (albeit crooked) smile take over his face again. He lifts his head and nods fervently, gazing at Michael like he just offered him a million bucks. Michael smiles back and almost gets caught up in the boy’s bright eyes again but quickly catches himself, shooting Ashton an unwarranted glare before saying to Luke, “Okay loser, lemme go get us some.”  
  
“No,” Luke stops him quickly, his fingers wrapping around Michael’s bicep as he goes to get up and holding him in place. Michael turns to look at him and is met with the sight of that goddamn pout again. Luke pulls Michael back against him before hugging his arm and snuggling against it. “Tell Ash to get it.”  
  
Ashton scoffs and crosses his arms before saying, “What do I look like to you, your servant?”  
  
Luke smiles widely and nods at Ashton, who blinks at him for a moment before huffing and making his way over to the kitchen. Luke smiles triumphantly and cuddles closer to Michael, lifting his head to rest his chin on the older boy’s shoulder and gaze up at him. Michael wants to roll his eyes because Luke is such a brat and somehow has everyone in this goddamn band totally whipped.   
  
“You have really pretty eyes,” Luke says thoughtfully, making Michael’s heart twist as he averts his gaze.  
  
“Luke, would you shut up? Please?”  
  
Luke giggles some more and then says, “You died,” earning a confused look from Michael.   
  
“What?”  
  
Luke nods his head toward the tv and repeats himself. Michael looks over and see that he did indeed die in his game.  
  
“Yeah, well maybe if I didn’t have a six-foot tall baby clinging to my arm I might’ve won,” he says. Luke giggles and rests his head on Michael’s shoulder, his hair tickling the older boy’s neck.   
  
“Can we watch a movie?”  
  
Before Michael can answer, Calum comes tumbling through the front door and groans loudly when he sees Luke on the couch.   
  
“Fuck, you’re back already?” he asks, rounding the couch and leaning down to observe Luke’s face, getting up close and examining him with wide dark eyes. He glances at Michael briefly before asking, “Is he still all drugged up? I’ll be so mad if I missed it.”  
  
This makes Luke giggle (which is not a hard feat today) and apparently Calum can tell he’s still a little loopy from that alone because he smiles widely. Luke reaches out and grabs Calum’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks together and then giggling some more.  
  
“Hi, Cal.”  
  
“Hey, Lukey,” Calum greets with an evil smile. “So, tell me, how’re you feeling? Anything you feel like getting off your chest? You know we’re always here to listen.”  
  
“Fuck off, Cal,” Michael says, lazily lifting his foot to kick Calum but missing completely. “Leave him alone.”  
  
“What?” Calum asks, giving Michael a look. “Don’t even try to tell me you haven’t been fucking with him this whole time. Has he said anything embarrassing yet?”  
  
“No, but he said you’re ugly and he doesn’t want you in the band anymore,” Michael says.   
  
At this, Luke unravels himself from Michael’s arm and pushes at him, shouting, “No, I didn’t!”  
  
Michael catches his eye and raises a brow at him, saying, “Fine, then you want me to tell him what you _really_ said?”   
  
Now Luke pauses, his eyes going wide and cheeks flushing slightly. Then he turns to Calum and looks at him for a moment before saying, “I said…Cal, you smell.”  
  
Michael bursts into laughter at this and Luke soon joins, falling against him and giggling breathlessly. Calum rolls his eyes and flips them off before mumbling, “Fuck you guys,” and collapsing onto the other couch. Ashton returns to the room with a bowl of ice cream and hands it to Luke, whose face lights up brighter than the spotlights they use on stage.   
  
Michael frowns and asks, “Where’s mine?”  
  
“In the damn freezer!” Ashton replies before shaking his head at Calum. “These two arseholes think I’m their slave or something.”  
  
“Yeah, they suck,” Calum says.   
  
Now it’s Michael’s turn to pout because he actually really wanted some ice cream. He’s in the middle of deciding if it’s worth the effort to go to the kitchen to get some when Luke nudges his side.   
  
“Mikey, feed me,” he requests, puppy dog eyes in place.   
  
“Sorry, are your hands broken?”  
  
Luke pouts some more and says, “ _Pleeease_? I just had surgery, Mike. I need you.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes, already knowing that no matter how he replies, he’ll end up spoon feeding Luke just like he wants.   
  
“Only if I can have some,” Michael says.   
  
Luke nods and says, “‘Course, babe,” before handing the bowl to Michael and awaiting his first spoonful. Michael ignores the pet name as well as the blush spreading up his neck and the two smug boys smirking at him from the other couch.    
  
“Babe, do you wanna go swimming?” Calum suddenly asks Ashton, earning a glare from Michael which is ignored.  
  
Ashton catches on quickly and nods, saying, “Yeah, _babe_ , only if you come with me!”  
  
“Of course, babe!” Calum replies with a wide smile, shooting Michael an evil look before standing from the couch with Ashton and grabbing his arm to pull him away. “Let’s leave the boyfriends to themselves.”  
  
Michael’s jaw clenches at the word and his body tenses up but he does his best to give Luke a carefree smile. When he meets his eye, Luke looks like a lost puppy.   
  
“What’d he say?” he asks, eyebrows pulled together cutely.   
  
“Nothing, Luke,” Michael says as he scoops a spoonful of ice cream and holds it up to Luke’s mouth. “Now open up, idiot.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
Michael just doesn’t get it. It doesn’t make any sense.  
  
How can someone with swollen cheeks, dry, cracked lips, and a gallon of drool leaking down their face still look so damn attractive?  
  
Michael sighs and tries to slide Luke’s legs out from between his, where they’re hooked over his thigh, but they’re too heavy. The rest of his body is curled up against Michael, his head resting against his shoulder and drool leaking onto his shirt. Shortly after being spoon fed ice cream, Luke had insisted on watching Mean Girls and then fell asleep before anyone even asked Cady if she wanted someone to butter her muffin. Michael didn’t mind, of course. In fact, he ended up dozing off as well, his arm wrapped around Luke’s shoulders and head resting atop the blond’s.   
  
He woke up about fifteen minutes ago but still hasn’t moved even though his neck is throbbing and his butt hurts and the button of his jeans is digging into his stomach and he’d much rather be in his bed. Also, he’s just sitting in the pitch black lounge by himself in silence. It’s just that Luke looks so comfortable with his long legs hanging over Michael’s thigh and his arms looped around Michael’s waist and Michael just can’t bring himself to wake him.   
  
Fortunately, he doesn’t have to because Luke’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket and that does the trick. Luke begins moaning with annoyance before he even opens his eyes.   
  
“Mmm, stop,” he whines, dragging out each of the sounds and clawing at the hard outline of his phone in his jeans, doing nothing to actually pull it out of his pocket.   
  
Michael smiles softly and lets out a quiet laugh before murmuring, “Lukey, wake up.”  
  
“No,” he says in the same childish tone that Michael can’t help but find endearing, pushing his face into Michael’s neck. “Make it stop.”  
  
Michael shakes his head fondly before pushing Luke’s hand away so that he can pull the phone out himself. It’s a struggle but he miraculously gets it out of its snug spot in Luke’s jeans before he misses the call. Michael’s smile is wiped clean from his face when he gets a look at the too-bright screen, practically blinding him in the dark room.  
  
A selfie of Luke kissing some pretty blonde girl on the cheek at some party is flashing on the screen along with the name **Bri party**.  
  
Michael’s stomach twists and his heart feels heavy.  
  
“Whosit?” Luke slurs, finally sitting up slightly, unwrapping his arms from Michael’s waist and rubbing his eyes. He leaves his legs tossed over Michael’s thigh and leans forward to squint at the bright screen in Michael’s hand. After a moment, recognition strikes him and then an expression of confusion. He then turns to Michael and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly before sliding his finger across the screen and then grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling it to his ear.  
  
Michael gives him a bewildered expression and tries to pull his hand away but Luke keeps a firm grip on it and presses the phone to his ear with Michael’s hand sandwiched between, grinning at Michael with a sleepy daze on his face.   
  
“H’lo?” Luke answers, keeping eye contact with Michael through the dark. Michael just sits there, his hand clamped under Luke’s and heart thumping in his chest because Luke’s just sitting really close to him, I mean, he’s sitting on him, and staring into his eyes, and he looks all ruffled from sleep and this girl is calling him and he answered and Michael’s kind of freaking out a bit.   
  
_“Hiiiii, Luke?”_  
  
Michael can hear her voice piercing through the phone easily. Luke flinches and holds the speaker away from his ear slightly, his lips turning down.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
 _“It’s Bri, from the party? What are you doing?”_  
  
Michael hates her already.  
  
“Sleeping,” Luke says. It actually makes Michael feel a little better.   
  
_“You should like,” -giggle- “come out to this party! It’s totally killer—” -giggle- “Stop! I’m on the phone!” -giggle- “Luke? Are you there?”_  
  
Luke just continues staring and Michael subconsciously holds his breath, waiting to hear Luke’s response.   
  
“Um, I said I’m sleeping,” he repeats and now Michael holds back a smirk at his sass.  
  
 _“Oh. Okay, well, maybe I could come over? I_ really _wanna see you.”_  
  
This suddenly pulls Luke out of his daze and he rolls his eyes again before relaxing against Michael’s chest and conversationally saying, “Why would you wanna come over if I’m sleeping?”  
  
 _“We could just cuddle?”_  
  
Michael’s jaw clenches for a second but then he hears Luke’s breathy laugh and then the blond drops his head back against Michael’s shoulder and gazes up at him, giving him a sleepy smile. He loosens his grip on Michael’s hand and softly slides his palm up Michael’s arm as he says, “Thanks, but Michael’s got that covered.”  
  
Michael’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and his heart does this weird clenchy thing that kind of hurts but also feels really nice and his breath catches in his throat. He’s frozen, holding Luke’s phone up against his ear and staring down into his blue orbs.   
  
_“Who? Your bandmate?”_  
  
Luke breathes another laugh and then says, “He’s more than that.”  
  
 _“Ohmigod. You’re gay?”_  
  
Before Luke can answer, Michael pulls the phone away and quickly ends the call before tossing it on the other couch and giving Luke another wild look.   
  
“What are you _doing?”_ he whisper-yells, grabbing Luke’s shoulders to shake him back to reality or something. The lazy smile on Luke’s face falls and his eyes widen, looking innocent and surprised and clueless as to what he did wrong.  
  
“What?” he asks, sitting up and searching Michael’s eyes through the darkness. “What did I do?”   
  
“You just— you…! Why did you say that?! She’s gonna think we’re like, together,” Michael explains, a little unsure of how Luke could have missed that. They stare at each other for a drawn out moment and then Luke shrugs.   
  
“Whoops.”  
  
Michael blinks at him. And blinks. And waits.  
  
“Can we go to bed now?” Luke asks. He finally pulls his legs off of Michael and pushes himself up off the couch, stretching widely and groaning as he does so. Michael ruffles his dark hair and stands from the couch, averting his eyes as the hem of Luke’s shirt lifts up and peering through the darkness instead. He looks over when he feels Luke’s fingers wrap around his wrist. “I can’t see. Will you carry me?”  
  
“Luke, do you really think I’m capable of carrying you upstairs through the dark? I can’t see any better than you,” Michael replies, moving in the direction of the stairs and letting Luke be pulled along behind him. The blond stands close, his other hand clinging onto the back of Michael’s shirt as he follows him through the dark.   
  
The duo eventually makes it upstairs and then they pause in the hallway, unsure of where to go from here. Michael turns to Luke and is about to ask but he cuts him off, saying, “Your room.”  
  
Michael nods, his silent question answered and he leads them into his room. All Michael wants to do is collapse into his bed, but he stops to take his pants off first, glancing at Luke as he does the same. When they’re both under the covers, Luke curls into a ball facing Michael but doesn’t make any move to cuddle.   
  
“My mouth hurts,” Luke murmurs quietly, a soft sadness to his voice that makes Michael’s heart ache.   
  
“Aw, Lukey,” he coos with a frown, reaching his hand out to rub his thumb along Luke’s jaw gently. “Can I help?”  
  
Luke responds by scooting closer to Michael until his head is tucked under Michael’s chin and his knees are pulled up and pressing into Michael’s stomach. Michael places his hand on Luke’s side and rubs it comfortingly.   
  
“Mhm,” he hums as if Michael already was helping, which makes the older boy’s heart swell. They fall silent for a while and Michael listens to the steady thumping of Luke’s heart. He can’t tell if he’s fallen asleep yet but he’s pretty sure he didn’t, and something is really bugging him.   
  
“Luke?” Michael says softly into the boy’s hair.   
  
“Mm?”  
  
He pauses for a long moment before asking, “Who was that?”  
  
It takes a minute for Luke to answer but eventually he mumbles into Michael’s chest, “Some girl from a party.”  
  
“Do you like her?”  
  
“Did it seem like I did?”   
  
When Michael doesn’t answer, Luke asks, “Why?”  
  
Michael shrugs before saying, “Dunno. You could’ve fucked her, you know. She wanted to.”  
  
“Yeah, well, too bad for her. I only wanna fuck you.”  
  
They both freeze and a heavy silence hangs in the air. The words echo in Michael’s brain and it feels like his throat closes up. His hand lies unmoving on Luke’s side and Luke stares into Michael’s chest in shock.   
  
“That was a joke,” Luke says, his voice stiff. “I meant that as a joke. I’m tired. I forgot to make it sound like I was joking, but I was. I had surgery today. Nothing I say is valid.”  
  
It takes everything Michael has to swallow the lump in his throat and say, “Yeah, sure Luke. Whatever you say.”  
  
Teasing Luke is always safer than actually acknowledging the tension that constantly seems to be lurking between them. The blond scoffs out a laugh and pushes Michael’s chest lightly.   
  
“Shut up,” he giggles quietly before turning Michael onto his back and then clinging to his side, tossing a leg over his and an arm across his stomach. Michael welcomes it, of course, and wraps his arm around Luke’s shoulder, pulling him close.  
  
“Night, babe,” Michael says because he just wants to try it out and this seems like an acceptable time to do so.   
  
He can feel Luke smile against his chest as he murmurs, “Night, Mikey.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
The next few days are a blur of ice cream, whining (not in the way Michael would prefer), and frozen pees. Luke’s been very grumpy and pouty during his recovery and Michael thinks it has more to do with the fact that he hasn’t been able to eat solid food than the actual soreness of his mouth. He feels bad and makes a note to take Luke out for a good meal as soon as he can chew.  
  
This happens nearly a week later, when normal, less miserable Luke returns. Although Michael almost misses taking care of the younger boy, watching movies with him and getting him things even though he always did so with a huff and roll of his eyes, he’s glad to see him better. He watches as the blond shoves another handful of chips into his mouth and then wipes his lips with the back of his hand.   
  
“Hey, take it easy on the Doritos,” Michael says, flicking the back of Luke’s head as he passes by him to the fridge. Luke frowns, leaning back against the counter and squinting at Michael as he pushes another chip past his lips.   
  
“What are you trying to say?”  
  
Michael snorts and rolls his eyes as he pulls a beer out of the fridge. He smirks at Luke and says, “I’m saying you need to save room for later.”  
  
“What’s later?” he asks, expression turning curious as he sucks the cheese powder off his fingers.   
  
Michael distracts himself with looking for the bottle opener as he says, “We’re going out to dinner.”  
  
“Oh, no one told me,” Luke replies, sneaking one last chip before crinkling the bag up in a poor attempt to close it and dropping it on the counter. “With who, Feldy?”  
  
“No, just us.”  
  
“Oh,” Luke says again. “Did you ask Ash yet? Because I’m pretty sure he’s got a date with Bryana tonight. And Cal—“  
  
“No, idiot,” Michael interrupts, finally cracking open his drink and shooting Luke a look. “Just _us.”_  
  
Luke’s eyebrows pop up and he stares for a moment before giving Michael a suggestive look and saying, “You asking me on a date, Clifford?”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes and flips him off before turning to leave the room, regretting his idea already.   
  
“Wait,” Luke giggles, making Michael stop and turn around, arms crossed over his chest. “What’s the catch?”  
  
Michael misses the giggly, affectionate Luke who was clinging to him on the first day. He wouldn’t have asked so many questions. Michael scoffs and says, “Maybe I just wanted to take you out so you can enjoy solid food for the first time in a week because I’m such a great friend, did you ever think of that, arsehole?”  
  
Luke laughs some more and gives Michael a jokingly suspicious look before saying, “Alright, fine, where are we going?”  
  
“I dunno, what do you want?”  
  
Luke thinks for only a second before saying, “Pizza. God, I just want some fucking pizza.”  
  
A smile spreads across Michael’s lips and he nods.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The boys end up walking downtown to find a good pizza place about an hour later. On the way there, Luke’s going on and on about this documentary he watched about penguins and Michael’s only halfway listening. He fully intended on hearing all about the way penguins choose pebbles to give to their mates, but he keeps getting distracted as he casts long side glances to his best friend.   
  
Some of Luke’s messy blond hair is sticking through the front of his backwards snapback and curling around the edges of it, giving him that hot without trying look that he’s seemed to perfect in the past year or so. He’s wearing a black zip-up hoodie that hugs his broad shoulders and accentuates his lean build and Michael feels vastly inferior beside him.  His eyes keep getting caught on the way Luke’s mouth moves as he speaks, the way he forms each word and the dimple that keeps appearing and disappearing with each sound. That’s where he’s staring when he realizes Luke stopped talking and is looking at him.   
  
The blond quickly reaches up and wipes his face self-consciously before asking, “What?”  
  
Michael’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, repeating Luke with a much more panicked and defensive, “What?”  
  
Luke gives him a weird look and says, “Why’re you staring at me?”  
  
“I’m not!” Michael answers much too quickly before shoving Luke much too roughly and scoffing, “Idiot.”  
  
After Luke regains his balance and shoots Michael another look, he returns his eyes ahead of him and murmurs, “You’re the idiot.”  
  
“Shut up,” Michael says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and staring down at it for the rest of their walk. Michael has to admit he’s kind of relieved when they make it all the way to the restaurant without seeing any fans. He just wants to hang out with Luke tonight.   
  
That is, until Luke moans with pleasure when he takes the first bite of his pizza. Michael finds it very unnecessary and begins to wish the other boys were with them or there was some other kind of distraction. When he realizes this, he starts to feel like shit because he doesn’t get as much one on one time with Luke these days and now he’s wishing it away, all because of these dumb feelings he has. He frowns to himself and wishes he could just be normal.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Michael raises his gaze to see Luke watching him as he chews a mouthful of food. He shrugs like he doesn’t have a clue what Luke’s talking about.   
  
“Nothing,” he replies. “What’s wrong with _you?”_  
  
Luke rolls his eyes and says, “The terrible company I keep.”  
  
Michael scoffs and says, “Like you could find anyone else to put up with your shit.”  
  
“Actually, I think loads of people _love_ my shit,” Luke says with a cocky smirk. “You’re the one who’s lucky that any of us still tolerate you.”  
  
“ _Tolerate_ me?” Michael repeats. “Yeah, right. You guys would be so bored without me.”  
  
This makes Luke grin but he suppresses it as he says, “Yeah, only ‘cause you’re so much fun to talk shit about.”  
  
Michael pouts and gives Luke a look before murmuring, “I miss drugged up Luke. He would never say those things about me.”  
  
Luke giggles at this but then his eyebrows pull together and he asks, “He wouldn’t?”  
  
“No, are you kidding? Anesthesia Luke loved me.”  
  
Luke blinks a couple times before swallowing and asking, “Why do you say that?”  
  
“Oh, do you not remember?” Michael asks, a smirk pulling at his plump lips as he sees an opportunity.   
  
“Shut up,” Luke says before Michael can even continue. “You’re lying. I didn’t say anything.”  
  
Michael’s eyebrows shoot up and his smirk is now going full force. He’s happy to have the upper hand back.   
  
“Whoa, whoa, Luke,” he teases. “Didn’t say what?”  
  
“Nothing!” Luke says with a nervous frustration. “Shut up, you’re trying to confuse me.”  
  
Michael laughs loudly at how well this is going because Luke is basically doing all the work for him.   
  
“Oh my god, Luke, you’re getting all flustered. Is there something you wanna tell me?”  
  
“Shut up! No,” he insists, pouting and slouching lower in his seat. “You’re so annoying.”  
  
Michael chuckles some more and Luke kicks his shin under the table. He hisses and says, “ _Ow_ , fuck. Anesthesia Luke would never hurt me like that.”  
  
Luke glares at him as he puts his elbows on the table and leans forward to ask, “What _would_ Anesthesia Luke do, then?”  
  
Michael’s lips curve upward and he says, “Anesthesia Luke would cuddle me and compliment me and reject pretty girls to be with me instead.”  
  
The glare falls from Luke’s eyes and they widen slightly as he leans back, asking, “Did I really do that?”  
  
Michael shrugs and says, “I mean, you kinda cock-blocked yourself, yeah.”  
  
“From who?”  
  
“I dunno, some girl who called you.”  
  
“Fuck, I don’t even remember that. What’d I say?”  
  
“She wanted to come over and _cuddle_ and you said I already had that covered.”  
  
Luke’s eyes widen even more and then he face-palms and shakes his head at himself as he mumbles, “Oh, god. What else did I say? Please tell me, there has to be more.”  
  
Michael’s heart starts beating a little faster and he hesitates before asking, “Really?”   
  
Luke nods miserably and Michael sighs before responding.   
  
“I mean, you told me about how sexy I am and how pretty my eyes are, but that’s about it,” he says with another shrug, feeling weird again instead of finding it funny, but forcing a weak smirk on his face anyways. When he looks up, Luke’s holding his flushed face in his hands and shaking his head.   
  
“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassing,” he mumbles through his fingers. Michael snorts and leans forward to flick Luke’s arm.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, I didn’t mind.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure you loved it,” he drawls miserably. “Did Ash and Cal hear?”  
  
“No, but they heard you say how much you want my dick.”  
  
At this, Luke goes completely pale and his hands fall to the table with a loud thud as he stares at Michael, blue eyes bulging out of their sockets. Michael meets his gaze with a straight face for a few seconds before he can’t hold back the smirk tugging at his lips.   
  
“Okay, maybe you never said that, but you pretty much implied it,” he says, which allows Luke to release a huge breath and reach over to punch Michael’s shoulder.   
  
“I fucking hate you,” he says, face flushing once more as he looks down at his pizza crust. “Are we done here? Is this why you wanted to take me out, just so you could fuck around with me the whole time?”  
  
“No,” Michael replies. “I was pretty hungry, too.”  
  
Luke rolls his eyes and stands from the booth, Michael following until they’re back outside again. A chill has fallen across the previously warm evening and Michael pulls his long sleeves down over his hands, suppressing a shiver as he walks beside Luke. They’re silent for a while until Luke speaks.  
  
“Did I really say you’re sexy?”  
  
Michael feels his face heat up before asking, “Is that really so hard to believe?”  
  
“No,” Luke answers without hesitation, which makes Michael’s stomach flip. “It’s just embarrassing.”  
  
“Luke, it’s me,” Michael reminds him. “Aren’t we a bit past embarrassment by now?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” he replies. “You never say embarrassing things like that, though.”  
  
Michael barks out a laugh and gives Luke an incredulous look.   
  
“I don’t say embarrassing things? Do you know who you’re talking to?”  
  
“Well, not about me, I mean,” he clarifies. “Like, remember that time I was drunk and said how much your cologne turns me on? God, I do shit like that all the time.”  
  
Michael’s heart does a weird skippy thing and it feels like he just got hit by a gallon of ice water. He stares at Luke with wide eyes as he collects himself and then says, “Um, _no?”_  
  
Realization breaks out on Luke’s face and his jaw drops open before he says, “ _Fuck_. I…thought I told you. Must’ve been Calum. Never mind.”  
  
A million things go through Michael’s brain, 90% of them different ways he can tease Luke about this new discovery, but for once he doesn’t really feel like teasing. He can tell that Luke’s actually embarrassed and although Michael kind of likes that, he doesn’t want him to feel too bad because the things he’s saying are making Michael feel quite nice.   
  
“Well…you look really good in that hoodie,” he says, the words sounding funny in his ears.   
  
A range of expressions move across Luke’s face but it ends with him trying to hold back a smile as he gives Michael a look and says, “Really, Michael? That’s the best you’ve got? That’s not embarrassing, that’s just a regular compliment!”  
  
Michael huffs with mock agitation and flails his arms, saying, “What do you want from me?!”  
  
Luke turns to him with his signature pout and says, “Something better.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and there’s a long pause before he says, “Fine. You’re…you have really long legs.”  
  
Luke huffs loudly and mirrors Michael’s eye roll as he says, “Oh my god, _really?_ That’s not even a compliment, it’s just a fact. You suck.”  
  
“You suck,” Michael shoots back and then they continue their walk in silence. He knows Luke is still pouting and he feels bad but telling Luke something like that makes him a bit uncomfortable, as if Luke would be able to tell how much he means it and he’ll get weirded out or something. He sighs quietly and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets as they make the rest of their way back to the house.   
  
  
—  
  
  
Michael’s heart is pounding and adrenaline is rushing through his veins as sweat drips down his face and back. The sound of Luke’s voice is echoing off the screams of thousands of people and Michael revels in it. He looks out across the crowd and can barely make out any faces because of all the flashing lights, but he knows they’re there and it fuels him to keep going. He does a few spins as he plays his guitar and sneaks a glance to the blond in the middle of the stage. He’s been staring at him way too much tonight but he can’t help it.  
  
He has an idea. An idea that he thought up as a joke at first, but the more he thinks about it the more he wants to do it, and he almost doesn’t want it to seem like a joke. Luke’s been galavanting all over the stage all night, making funny faces at him and kneeling in front of Calum, and Michael thinks it’s time to teach him a lesson.   
  
He waits for Luke’s solo in Good Girls, the second to last song in their set, and that’s when he locks his attention on the tall blond. He stares at Luke and begins making a beeline for him, which Luke notices a few seconds later. Their eyes meet and Luke waggles his eyebrows but Michael just smirks and makes his way closer.  
  
“But if you look then you will find her there,” Luke sings, watching Michael with suspicious eyes as he nears. Michael’s heart is thumping loudly in his chest but there’s no way he’s backing out now. “She may be clever but she just acts too square,” Michael stops beside Luke and leans in close, even going so far as to tug out his earphone and then hovering his lips over his ear to say, _“You look so fucking hot on stage,”_ just as Luke sings, “‘Cause in the back of the room, where no—hmm, uh, in the—boyfriend—“  
  
“She’s not reading books!” Michael shouts into Luke’s microphone before sprinting back to his own, shredding on his guitar and singing the chorus loudly. He can feel Luke’s gaze burning against the side of his head and he wants to look so badly to see his reaction but he’s nervous that maybe that was too much. When he finally flicks his gaze over to the middle of the stage, he sees Luke staring at him with a wide, dopey smile and his eyes shining.   
  
The second their eyes meet Luke breaks into action, walking straight toward Michael with his huge smile still plastered across his face. He approaches Michael with confidence oozing from each step until he’s standing right in front of him. They play the _do, do-do, do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ together and Luke does the entire thing while staring directly into Michael’s soul. Michael stares back, at a loss for something else to do, and it’s probably one of the most intense things he’s ever felt.   
  
It’s like Luke is trying to say so many things with one look and somehow Michael is understanding them all. Or is he? Because to him it looks like Luke is saying _push me up against a wall and fuck me_ or maybe it’s something more like _do something, I dare you._ Or maybe Michael’s just really turned on by the sight of his best friend covered in sweat and staring at him with dark, dilated eyes. His mouth goes dry and his cock twitches in his tight jeans just before Luke quirks an eyebrow at him and then he’s gone, running off to the other side of the stage toward Calum. Michael stares after him with his heart pounding in his chest and a semi rubbing up against the front of his jeans and thankfully hidden behind his guitar. Suddenly he snaps back to reality and turns to run further away from Luke, hoping no one in the crowd noticed anything that just happened.   
  
He realizes this is a silly thing to hope for because let’s be honest: the fans notice _everything_. The fans notice things that Michael himself doesn’t even notice until he sees someone tweet about it or make a post on tumblr. He can’t count the amount of screenshots and candid photos he’s seen online where he’s just gazing at Luke with fondness gushing out of his face. It’s really embarrassing for him but luckily Luke never mentions seeing anything. Regardless, Michael is already having visions of a twelve minute video analyzing the way he and Luke just stared at each other and the way he whispered in Luke’s ear and made him fuck up the words. There are probably girls freaking out about it in the crowd right now.   
  
Michael’s freaking out about it too, but he likes to think he’s pulling it off pretty well.   
  
The final chords of their show are echoing through the stadium as the boys go to take their final bow. It seems like Luke makes a point to stand on the end beside Calum and that kind of makes Michael a bit nervous. By the time they’re walking down the hallway leading backstage, Michael’s heart is pounding and he’s afraid to even look at Luke in fear that he imagined that stare and Luke feels weird about what Michael said and he’s just really afraid of how Luke is going to react now that they’re not on stage. He’s walking quickly with his head down as his bandmates are all buzzing around him with post-show adrenaline. He only looks up when he feels someone nudge his shoulder.   
  
Luke is walking beside him and staring at Michael once again, eyes wide with some kind of excitement and lips curved up into a smile. They share a long look and Michael can feel a certain anticipation growing in him and the rest of the band is running around and goofing off but all he sees in this moment is Luke.   
  
They push into the dressing room and Calum and Ashton go directly toward the catering table. Michael is about to make his way to change out of his sweaty clothes but a tall blond steps in front of him and blocks his path.   
  
Luke watches him with that smile for another moment before saying, “So what was that?”  
  
Michael shrugs a shoulder and looks down at his feet, feeling embarrassed about it now under Luke’s constant gaze.   
  
“Was just your compliment from last night.”  
  
Luke’s face brightens even more and he says, “Right. That was a good one.”  
  
Michael lifts his eyes and Luke is giving him that same look as he was on stage. He sucks his bright pink bottom lip into his mouth and smirks at Michael, his hair a bit matted with sweat and skin glowing, and Michael’s cock is perking up again.   
  
“Yeah?” Michael asks. “Good enough for you, Hemmings?”  
  
“Yeah,” he confirms, taking a step closer to Michael so that he’s standing impractically close to him and Michael’s stomach flips with excitement. “M’surprised I haven’t used that one on you yet, actually.”  
  
Michael’s heart twists at the meaning of his words and he tries unsuccessfully to hold back his smile. Luke is standing so close and he won’t move his gaze and Michael’s stomach is doing flips and he already has at least a semi and Luke is looking at him like…like he _wants_ him and Michael is terrified.   
  
“Probably because I’m sweaty and gross on stage and you’re…you,” he says, inwardly cringing at his awkwardness.   
  
“No,” Luke disagrees firmly, the smile falling from his face and eyes turning serious. “You’re fucking hot.”  
  
Michael’s entire body freezes which is kind of ironic because it feels like a fire just ignited inside of him. Everything is too hot and his heart is beating too fast and Luke is standing too close and Michael feels this small flame burning in his lower stomach. When Luke unabashedly lowers his gaze to Michael’s lips, something snaps inside of the older boy and he jolts forward, his hands clamping over Luke’s sharp jawline and pulling him into a firm kiss. Luke kisses back immediately so Michael’s body follows the motion of his mouth without a thought and presses itself against Luke in a wave, their chests bumping together first and then their stomachs and then Michael’s crotch is grinding forward to rub his half hard cock against Luke’s upper thigh.   
  
Luke responds by sliding his hands to Michael’s ass and pulling him closer so that the matching bulges in their tight jeans are aligned. When Michael feels how hard Luke is against his cock, a loud whimper falls past his lips and into Luke’s mouth and he grinds forward roughly, already desperate for the boy’s touch. Well, he says already, but technically he’s been wanting it for ages, so it’s no surprise that he’s already on the verge of begging for it.   
  
He slides his hands up into the back of Luke’s thick hair, fingers pressing firmly into his scalp and tugging slightly at the blond tufts as he starts walking toward the couch. Luke goes with it smoothly, walking backwards and letting Michael lead them as he stays connected to the boy, sliding his tongue against his lips and then exploring his mouth with it until Michael makes them fall onto the couch. He lands heavily on top of Luke but the blond doesn’t seem to mind, letting Michael settle between his legs as his fingers squeeze Michael’s ass and hips arch up to grind against him. Luke blindly kicks off his shoes as Michael moans and sucks Luke’s bottom lip into his mouth, causing the boy to gasp quietly.   
  
“What the fuck?!”  
  
Ashton’s high-pitched exclamation echoes through the room but and Michael almost panics but then Luke’s hand are sliding from his ass up his sides and his fingers graze over his lower back and pull him even closer and his hands feel so _big_ and _warm_ and firm but gentle at the same time and there is now way in fucking hell that Michael would do anything to stop this from happening, so he ignores it.  
  
From the way Luke’s tongue is sliding against the roof of Michael’s mouth, he would say that Luke doesn’t really mind either.  
  
“What—“ he hears Calum begin, but then he cuts himself off and continues much louder, “Whoa, holy shit! What the fuck are you doing, lads?!”  
  
“They’re not even—!“ Ashton continues in exasperation, his voice on the verge of squealing. “They don’t even notice us!”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Calum says. “Get a room, you fuckers. Nobody wants to see that.”  
  
“I can’t believe—!”   
  
“Come on, let’s go,” Calum says to Ash, starting to push him away from the scene as he shoots a look at the two boys on the couch, a tangle of black clothing and pasty white skin. “It’s about time, you idiots. God, I’ve been dreading this day for years.” He leads Ashton toward the door with a comforting hand on his shoulder and mournful shake of his head, saying to him, “There’s gonna be so much sex, Ash. So much sex.”  
  
That’s the last thing Michael hears before the door closes to leave him and Luke completely by themselves in the dressing room. They continue making out for only a few seconds before Luke pulls his mouth away and their lips audibly separate.  
  
“Michael,” Luke breathes loudly, chest heaving and face flushed. “Someone might come in.”  
  
“Mmm,” Michael answers uselessly before leaning down to continue. Luke lets them kiss for another minute so Michael lets one hand rest on Luke’s neck as the other slides down his body to the hard outline of Luke’s cock trapped under his jeans.   
  
Luke pulls away again to moan and gasp for air and then say, “M-Mike, really. Someone might see.”  
  
“Maybe I want them to,” Michael says, giving Luke’s cock a squeeze and then tucking his head down to begin to place wet kisses along Luke’s neck. By instinct, Luke leans his head back to allow Michael access, eyes falling closed again and lips parting. Michael gently drags his teeth along the skin of Luke’s throat before continuing, “Maybe I want everyone to know,” and then sucking harshly on the pale, salty skin. Luke hisses and arches up with need, fingertips digging into Michael’s soft skin as he pulls him closer.  
  
“Fuck, Michael,” Luke curses, his voice fucked out beyond belief and making Michael’s cock twitch. “Want you so bad.”  
  
Michael falters at this because _holy shit_ , he’s fantasized about this moment a million times but never considered it would ever actually happen and _wow_ , it’s so much better than he’d hoped. Luke’s voice is low and desperate for him and his hands are all over him and they’re _Luke’s hands_ and oh god, Michael is in heaven.   
  
“Yeah?” Michael breathes against his neck when he finally releases the hot skin from his teeth. “How bad, Lukey?”  
  
Luke responds by wrapping his long legs around Michael’s waist and lifting his ass up to grind against Michael as he growls, “Fuck, please.”  
  
Michael grinds back eagerly, breathing heavily as he says, “Please what?”  
  
Luke looks up at him and pauses for the briefest of moments before tugging at Michael’s shirt and saying, “Please, fuck, take this off.”   
  
Michael wastes no time grabbing the back collar of his shirt and tugging it over his head before tossing it blindly behind him and then immediately reaching for Luke’s shirt to do the same. Luke lifts his arms up and lets Michael undress him and then his hands are on Michael’s belt buckle, fingers working to open it up. Michael leans down to kiss him some more as he undoes his belt and then gets to work on the button and zipper of his jeans.   
  
“Oh my god, Luke,” Michael says, just because that’s pretty much all that’s going through his head right now and he can’t hold it back any longer.   
  
“Mmm,” Luke agrees as he tugs Michael’s jeans down as far as he can and wraps his fingers around him through his boxers. Michael bites down on his lower lip to stifle another loud moan. Everything feels so fucking good and he’s so hard and he’s probably gonna cum soon but all he wants is to feel Luke; really feel him, so he wraps his fingers around the waistband of Luke’s boxers and jeans and harshly tugs them down in one swift motion, not even bothering to undo his pants. He pulls them all the way off the boy’s long legs so that they can stay wrapped around his waist and then leans forward, hovering over Luke. Luke can feel Michael’s hard cock resting against his bare ass and he presses himself harder against it.   
  
“Can I?” Michael breathes, placing a hand on Luke’s ass and rubbing it gently. Luke nods before he even has to think even though his eyes are wider than Michael’s ever seen them. Michael blinks at him for a moment before glancing toward the door and then leaning back and sliding two fingers past his obscenely red, swollen lips and sucking on them. Luke moans at the sight and his cock leaks a bit of precum against his taut stomach. “We need to be fast. Someone could come in at any minute.”  
  
This makes Luke moan again even louder and press himself harder against Michael’s clothed cock, which makes Michael smirk widely.   
  
“You like that, Luke?” he asks as he trails his dripping wet fingers behind Luke’s thigh. “Y’want someone to come in and see me fucking you?”  
  
Luke chomps down on his lip and says, “ _Ffffff_ —fuck, fuck Michael, yeah,” as he writhes against the couch. Michael suppresses another moan and his fingers find Luke’s asshole. He only rubs over it a few times before pressing one finger against the hole and pushing in. He doesn’t get very far because Luke clenches up, so he leans forward to place his lips over Luke’s ear. Luke’s hands push into Michael’s hair and tug slightly.   
  
“C’mon, baby, it’s me,” he murmurs before sucking on Luke’s earlobe and using his other hand to rub comforting circles into Luke’s hip. “Loosen up for me, princess.”  
  
Luke hums with pleasure and pulls Michael in for another kiss, kissing him long and deep and slow, and Michael’s heart is spinning. He kisses Luke with all the passion he’s saved up for the past three years, tongue sliding against his and lips sucking and tugging gently and it works like magic. Michael’s finger slides all the way in easily, moving against the tight ring of muscle and beginning to work the boy open.   
  
Within maybe two minutes, Michael is three fingers deep and Luke is writhing beneath him, begging for more.   
  
“Michael, I’m ready, please, hurry,” he says, squeezing Michael’s thigh. Michael pulls his fingers out and then spits in his palm before tugging his boxers down under his balls and then pumping his throbbing cock a few times, spreading his saliva down its length and then aligning it with Luke’s puckered opening.   
  
He lifts his gaze to meet Luke’s eye and then licks his lips quickly before asking, “Alright?”  
  
Luke nods eagerly and moves his ass closer to Michael’s cock, bumping against the head and saying, “Fuck, yes, hurry.”  
  
Michael pushes the head of his cock against Luke’s opening and after a moment of resistance, he just opens up and takes Michael all the way down to the base. Michael’s mouth drops open and his eyebrows pull together and fuck, this feels so good.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael curses, hands clamping onto Luke’s thin hips. “Fuck, Luke, you’re so tight.”  
  
Luke’s hand is squeezing Michael’s thigh almost painfully and his eyes are squeezed shut.   
  
“Want me to move?”  
  
Luke nods fervently again so Michael pulls out and begins thrusting back in, his balls slapping against Luke’s ass and fingertips pressing bruises into the blond’s fair skin. He continues this rhythm and Luke seems to be in a stunned silence for a stretch of time before he moans louder than ever and meets Michael’s thrust roughly. Michael chokes out a moan as well and continues like this until Luke whines, “Faster, please, fuck, go harder.”  
  
Michael obeys immediately, lifting up onto his knees and pulling Luke’s hips up and in place as he begins fucking him properly, his hips snapping against Luke’s ass and cock quickly filling him up over and over again. Luke’s cock is slapping against his stomach and leaking from the slit and his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s covered with sweat and bouncing along to the rhythm of Michael’s thrusts and Michael has never been so turned on by any sight in his life.   
  
He feels a familiar warmth swirling in his lower stomach and moans, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”  
  
Luke’s eyes shoot open at this and he stares at Michael before saying, “Oh god.”  
  
Michael actually falters a little because Luke is just outright staring at him now. He continues thrusting but furrows his eyebrows defensively and says, “What?”  
  
“I’m gonna cum the second I see you cum, I just know it.”  
  
At Luke’s words, Michael’s stomach tightens and then he’s shooting into Luke’s ass, his thighs spasming and a whimper falling past his shiny, red lips. He opens his eyes when he hears his name tumble from Luke’s lips in a moan and sees white spurts of cum land artfully across Luke’s broad chest, some even shooting so far as to land in a small stripe across Luke’s scruffy jaw. Luke sure wasn’t lying.  
  
Michael pulls out and drops down into Luke’s side, tucking his shoulder between Luke and the couch and trying to catch his breath. Luke pulls away only to turn onto his side and toss and arm around Michael’s waist, nuzzling his face into the older boy’s neck.   
  
Michael wraps an arm around his shoulder and says in a whisper, “We really need to go to the bus.”  
  
Luke nods dazedly and squeezes closer, murmuring, “Yeah, I know.”  
  
Neither of them move.   
  
“I can’t believe no one’s come looking for us yet.”  
  
Luke hums against his chest.   
  
Neither of them move.   
  
“We’re really pushing our luck right now.”  
  
“Jus’ one more minute, Mikey,” Luke murmurs, snuggling against him some more. Michael sighs. How can he say no to that?  
  
Their minute is cut short when there are suddenly footsteps booming in the hallway outside. Both the boys jump up from the couch when they hear a voice out side saying, _“…the hell are they?”_ They run to the area where all their clothes are and— well, Michael runs. Luke attempts to and then staggers and grabs his ass with a grimace.   
  
“Oh my god,” he says, his voice a mixture of pain and shock.   
  
“Hurry _up_ , Luke!” Michael shouts from his closet, pulling a shirt on and ruffling his hair and then grabbing some gym shorts that he’s not entirely sure are his.   
  
“Sorry, but _your fucking jizz_ is currently leaking out of my asshole!” Luke whisper-yells back before wiping his hand off on his bare thigh and hobbling over to his clothes to grab a shirt just as the doorknob begins rattling. Michael nearly shits himself because Luke is still completely naked and leaking semen but then the rattling turns into knocking and he realizes that by some miracle the door is locked.   
  
_“Boys, open up! We gotta get a move on!”_  
  
“Uh, one second!” Michael yells before rushing over to Luke with one of Ashton’s bandanas in hand and attempting to quickly clean off his chest with it, which only results in him spreading the sticky mess around but it’s good enough. Luke pulls a hoodie on and zips it up and then finds a pair of sweatpants to step into. They rush over to the door and open it to find two members of their crew frowning at them. Michael gives him the biggest smile he can muster. “Sorry! We’re ready!”  
  
When they make it onto the bus after Michael fought the urge to hold Luke’s hand the whole way there, they’re met with accusing glares from the other half of their band. They stop and drop their heads, looking sheepish. Calum squints his eyes and shakes his head at them, saying, “I hope you got that out of your system, now. I don’t wanna see that ever again.”  
  
Luke and Michael meet each other’s eye for a moment as if checking to see if they had gotten it out of their system. Luke suddenly smirks and doesn’t look away from Michael as he replies, “No, I don’t think it’s quite gone yet. Sorry, Cal.”  
  
This makes Michael’s heart swell and he knows he’s looking at Luke with the biggest heart eyes known to man, but he doesn’t really care. Luke gives him a huge smile in return and then drops down onto the seat behind him before grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him down on top of him. Michael falls between Luke’s thighs and leans back against his chest and Luke loops his arms around the older boy’s waist. Michael feels like his face is gonna break in half if he smiles any wider.   
  
Calum rolls his eyes and says, “You guys are disgusting.”  
  
Ashton watches them for another moment and then shrugs, giving Calum a quick glance and saying, “I dunno, they’re actually kinda cute.”  
  
Calum whips his head around to pin Ashton with a look of betrayal. Ashton returns this look with some other kind of look and Michael and Luke watch on with amusement as Calum seems to give in, sighing and turning his attention back to us.   
  
“Whatever, just don’t have sex in the bunks, please,” he says, causing Michael to flush at the thought of regular sex with Luke.   
  
Luke tightens his arms around Michael’s tummy and leans forward to murmur in his ear, “No promises.”  
  
Michael smiles widely and turns his head to gaze up at Luke, who returns his smile with one just as bright. Michael lifts himself up enough to press a firm kiss against Luke’s lips which he returns without hesitation. Michael hears the groans of annoyance from Calum and a light chuckle from Ashton and he thinks maybe he’s never been so happy as he is right now.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they are so in love :')


End file.
